


It's Getting Hot In Here

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, Trapped in an elevator, are they going to do it in an elevator? really?, bossy Allura, it's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro and Allura are stuck in an elevator that's rapidly getting warmer. It isn't so bad if they just take off their shirts... right?





	It's Getting Hot In Here

“Allura? Shiro? Are you alright in there?” Coran’s voice called from the intercom in the upper left corner of the elevator which had very abruptly just come to a halt with the black paladin and the princess of Altea inside. 

“We’re fine down here,” Shiro’s voice answered as he and Allura regained their balance in the small space of one of many elevators on the castle of lions. 

“What happened?” Allura questioned as she brushed herself off and smoothed her suit. 

“The elevator system appears to have-“ Coran’s voice cut out. 

“Coran? Can you hear me?” Allura asked urgently. 

“Hardly, Princess. There must be… down…. hurry and fix it….” Coran continues, interrupted by static every so often, just enough to obscure his message. 

“We can’t really understand you,” Allura tried, “your voice is faint and keeps cutting out.” When she waited for a response, she was met with nothing but static, and then silence. She cursed quietly and leaned against the wall of the elevator. 

“Looks like we’ll be here for a while,” she sighed, exasperated. 

“The castle is ten thousand years old, Princess,” Shiro said, not unkindly. “Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.” 

Allura gave a half-hearted laugh and shrugged. After a brief moment of awkward silence between the two, with nothing else to occupy her mind with, she noticed how warm it was in the confined space of the elevator. There couldn’t have been more than two feet of room between them, with Shiro’s broad shoulders and his generally muscular body taking up as much space as he did. Surely it was getting warmer in the elevator, it couldn’t be her imagination. She was thankful her hair was tied up, and silently prayed to the gods that someone would hurry and get the elevator moving before it became too uncomfortable. It was enough that she was stuck in here with the man she’d been pining after almost since the day she met him. 

She wagered a glance at Shiro only to find that he also looked uncomfortable. He caught her eye and gave a small smile, before addressing her just as politely as he always did. 

“Princess,” he began, and then seemed to rethink his statement, closing his mouth and opening it again, “it’s getting warmer in here, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, unfortunately, I think the whole elevator system has failed, which means there’s no cooling system active in here for the time being.” As Allura said this, she made the very hasty decision to reach around, unzip her suit to her mid-back, take it half off, and tie the arms of it around her waist. Her upper half now only clad in the thinner black undershirt of the uniform, she felt some relief. Shiro, however, appeared to be only more flushed when she glanced back at him again. 

“Shiro, you’ll overheat in here dressed like that,” Allura said. 

“Would you like me to take something off, Princess?” he asked. It was Allura’s turn to flush as she realized the implication of his words. Was her crush flirting with her? She lost her nerve to make any sort of advance back. 

“I only meant that I took a layer off, and if you feel doing so yourself would be beneficial, I would advise you do so for your health. I would hate for you to be uncomfortable.” Yes, she thought. She was only helping him. Concerned for his health. She certainly didn’t want to see the abs she knew he had under his shirt, or admire how the muscles of his back rippled when he pulled his shirt off. She was only helping. 

“Don’t you think that would be-“ Shiro paused and seemed to shift closer, “improper of me?” 

“Why?” 

“It might be disrespectful to not be properly dressed around royalty.” 

“I assure you it is of no consequence when one finds themselves stuck in a stuffy elevator for who knows how long. Do not hesitate on my behalf.” 

“Was that an order, Princess?” Shiro was very obviously teasing, and very obviously closer to her than he was before, and looking at her very intently. Allura couldn’t help but feel her heart rapidly pound in her ears. 

“If you wanted it to be,” she said. 

Shiro reached up and pulled his shirt off and Allura’s eyes caught first on his pant line and the defined “v” shape leading down into his pants, and then shifted up to his chest and shoulders, and finally to his eyes, before she blinked, shut her mouth, and looked away. He had been half right. This was so improper, but not of him: of her! She couldn’t believe her own audacity at the fact that she had very clearly just ogled at her black paladin. She glanced back at him again, for what felt like the hundredth time since they stepped into the elevator, only to find him also looking at her, only this time she didn’t look away. Shiro’s gaze fell to her mouth, and back to her eyes twice before their lips met, so close in the elevator they were touching everywhere. His hands found her waist, hers found his hair, and they pulled each other flush against themselves. 

When Shiro’s tongue teased into her mouth, Allura gasped and pulled back. “Do you do that on earth?” she questioned. 

“Yeah, but I don’t have to if you don’t like it.” 

“Do it again.” 

Shiro smirked, perhaps a bit proud of himself as Allura pulled him back to her. His hands worked his way up to the hem of her undershirt, toying with the edge in an unvoiced question, so Allura broke their kiss. 

“Take it off, if you want.”  
“I only meant to ask if I could go underneath it, but-“ 

A voice in the back of her head said they should stop, that the elevator would start any minute now and they’d have to rush to put their clothes back on, but her heart was sure of what she really wanted. 

“Take it off, Shiro.” 

“You’re bossy,” he murmured against her lips. 

“You like it,” Allura moaned back when he pulled the undershirt off and gently bit a kiss into her upper neck, “and I can prove it. You know I can feel your arousal against me.” She swore Shiro let out a whine at the thought, rolling his hips. 

“Touch me here,” she instructed him, and guided his hand with her own to her left breast.

“Kiss me here,” she said as she guided him to her collarbone. 

“Yes, Princess,” he moaned against her. 

She let one of her hands slide down his chest and over his abs, pausing to make sure he was alright with her going further and when she got a “please” she continued, palming his hard dick through his tight pants only enough to tease him. As she was just about to slip her hand into his pants, the elevator shifted and they quickly broke apart, shocked at the sudden movement. 

“Well, I dare say I got it back on-line! Is everything appear operational down there?” Coran’s voice echoed into the elevator. 

“Yes, everything’s working,” Allura replied as she pushed the button corresponding to the floor they had been headed to in the first place at the same time she threw her undershirt back on. 

“Good!” Coran’s voice came before the intercom turned off. 

Allura threw herself back together and gave Shiro an awkward half-smile. He smiled back. 

“Would you… boss me around more sometime soon?” he ventured as the floor number shifted on the indicator screen. 

“I’d love to,” Allura answered. “After all, I am your princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There might be a sequel where things get.... hotter. Should I? 
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
